The Secret Of The Shadow Priest
by madelen872
Summary: They always says that they don t exist, well they are wrong follow harry and his friend too discovering for the mystery of they exist and why is that new student so weird. By the way this is my first time to write a crossover.
1. A Dead Eaters Or A Fake Dead Eaters

**Hi this is my first time writing a crossover story with Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh.  
By the way I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Harry Potter I do not know if anyone owns Shadow Priest but I own my OC Ryougasta and Michael.**

**Madelen872: by the way in with the story. ^ _ ^**

**POV**

****_Thought_

_  
**Chapter 1: Death Eaters Or a copy of Death Eaters.**

**Harry's POV**

It's a real boring night if you can imagine England with 200 days of rain (I do not know that in England it rains on 200 days), I got no letters from my friends or what happened on the Diagnos Alley.

"If I could stay with my godfather than Dursley instead." I sighed.

"OCCIA!" I heard a chilling scream from outside the house, somebody uses a magic spell on someone.

When I got up to see who was using a magic trouble understanding, when I caught sight of a person, my eyes get big.

For the person's clothes were all black everything is black just like a death eater. The death eaters. I do not know why, just a death eater would be here, who knows but I do not like that idea, so I went out of my room (he had taken his wand so do not worry), out of the house to see what this death eaters want.

When I was behind the death eaters I thought, just do something when I felt something attacked me from behind (it's not fair), to see who was it that attacked me, I saw a dog. A black dog with horns and a snake tail. I have no idea what it is something but it does not look nice out.

"Erehwemos gniog era uoy kniht uoy od tahw , os ? "I heard the voice was behind me, it was the lone death eater but I could not understand what he says.

( he says So, what do you think you are going somewhere?)

"I've never seen a death eater with a dragon like mask, it must be Voldemort's idea, but what he says." I figured when I saw the strange death eater, but I could have sworn that I saw a yellow snake on the mask.

"It must be a death eater." I thought I recognized.

"Namuh hcum oot wonk uoy.." said the strange death eaters.

( he says You know too much human )

Before the death eaters could do something, I saw a red light behind the death eater.

"Confringo! "Shouted someone that I was glad to hear it.

The death eater did not have time to think that he fell down and cried when his whole body was in flames.

"Lupin! "I yelled, seriously I really want to get rid of that thing as soon as possible.

"HANDS OFF OF MY GODSON YOUR MONGREL! "Shouted someone I recognized.

"Sirius! "I screamed with joy.

"EVERTE STATUM! "Shouted Sirius when he uses a throw-over spell over that dog looked like monsters.

A icy scream as the dog monster cried of pain and disappear, and I lifted from the ground and ran to Lupin and Sirius.

"What it is for something, I'm glad it's gone. " I said when I brushed the dust from me.

"I agree with you Harry, but what took the death eater go? " Sirius said when he saw the strange death eater was gone.

"But was not he here just ago? "Asked Lupin to Sirius.

"I do not know but who he is, but it was a strange death eater I've ever seen. "Said Sirius.

"But I must speak with Dumbledore about this, Harry." Said Sirius, he was happy that his godson was okay.

"I'll take Harry to Order of the Phoenix who knows what that guy have their thoughts to themselves." Said Lupin to Sirius.

" _Well, who knows_." I thought when I go with Lupin to the Order of the Phoenix.

_

**Ryougasta POV**

Damn it hurts so much, even their magic has no effect on us does not mean that we would not get hurt.  
Ryougasta or Ryouga as he best friend always call him was almost burned alive.  
When Ryouga saw a strange creature he thought it was a shadow creature, and he was forced to defend itself if it was not that human who distracted him.

" Hctam desu gniklaw a ekil leef i. "I moaned with pain.

( Ryouga said I fell like a walking used match. )

" Siht yas yawgO retsam dluohs thaw. " I say to myself, and returned back order.

( Ryouga said What should master Ogway say about this )

**Well what do you think should I continue or not, please Read & Review and no flames please.**


	2. A letter from an owl mystery follower

**Hi I back**

**I should thank you PuppyProngs and yusasumi for favorit story and yusasumi for the first review, it was the first time that someone had favorite added, and review of my story, but since it is now the second chapter of The Secret Of The Shadow Priest, here are some tips if you do not know what they mean.**

**POV**

"**Talk"**

**^ Thougst ^**

**¤ Yami B too Ryou ¤**

**# Ryou too Yami B #**

**Letters **

**Yami Bakura shall now be called Yami B now okay. **

**(Translated from the Shadow Priest) **

**On with this fic **

**Chapter 2: A letter from an OWL and a mysterious follower.**

**Ryou POV**

Oh my God, yes if you can imagine if you put a Yami with a Shadow Priest. (' which is not like the other Shadow Priest, but if you don't know what happened, how they became friends, I am going to do another story concerning it.?)

The result was CHAOS.

"Why me, why me?" I asked to myself when I saw this chaos, okay I believe I must stop now, before they put the Apartmentup and down (? I had seen the manga and anime of Yu-Gi-Oh! Season zero when Yugi and his friends would give Ryou a visit and play Monster World, Ryou lives in an apartment. ?)But then ended the chaos, I heard something pickade the window

.Yes, believe it or not but is an OWL, a owl in the middle of the day.

"Okay, this is weird a OWL, in the middle of the day." I asked to myself.

"Hey, a bird that can rotate its head around." Said Steroids (? Steroids real name is Naga and he doesn´t know what an OWL is.?)

"It's an OWL your dumbass" Muttered my Yami and stood glaring at the OWL.

There I noticed that the OWL had a letter.

Okay, so I took the letters that the OWL send and the OWL flew away.

First, I looked at the window in which the OWL flew out and looked at the letters, then the window and then on the letters.

So I looked at the letters it had four symbols in four different colors.

One with a green color, it was a silver snake, then was the second that is red, it was a Gold Lion, late in the third, it was a blue with a bronze Eagle and, finally, the fourth was yellow with a Black Badger. With a big H in the I opened the letter and read it, it was even more remarkable than ever.

**Ryou Bakura **

**Living Room**

**Apartment **

**Domino City**

**Japan**

**Dear Mr. R. Bakura**

**My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England.**

**(? I do not know the rest of the letters but I skip it okay.?)**

**Prof. Albums Dumbledore, Headmaster ****av**** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Okay, it was strange, but it seems to me that it sounds good ide.

^ I hope^ I was thinking when I watched both steroids and Yami.

**6.5 hours later**

I never thought that I would overcome this.

We are now in England want to know how, well, a brief history of me and my attempts to capture the yami steroids, sky afraid , and trying to extract him at the suitcase, believe or not, but do you think that flight attendants would believe that a litten Wyvern exists, I do not think they would believe in this and we threw her suitcase with steroid in the shadow realm,Thanks to my yami, of course, and after when we were outside the airport in London (? I do not know where The airport is, so I think it was in London. okay?) and took up suitcase again from the shadow realm, thanks to my yami again, but steroid was not happy when we took him out of the suitcase. Oh, by the way, if the letters well I agreed to go on the private school named Hogwarts.

When we were on our way to a hotel called the cauldron, I think for the letters says that there will be some teachers or something to get me, so I went to the hotel then.

**Michael POV**

It was something that Ryou does not know where he was followed by a black person with a dragon similar mask.

"Eurt si sromur eht fi ees ,yawyna reraeb gniR muinnelliM a ,ereh hew eavh thaw ,mmH." I said quietly to myself and followed the Millennium Ring bearer.

( He said Hmm, what have we here, a Millennium Ring bearer anyway, to see if the rumors are true.)

**.Okay, what do you think it is good Please Read & Review and no flames. ^_^**


	3. Suicine, Reigel, Marko & Darkcry POV

**I am sooo sorry for this a very long waiting I was thinking about the new chapter and all I really hope you like this story.**

How we got in this mess, yes, I can say, Suicine, Reigel, Marko and I have a mission to find the monster that is hiding somewhere, if it's easy you wonder where YOU WRONG!

Okay, we are currently in the healing cauldron seriously can´t they find a better name instead, okay back to reality but I wonder if the Naga have his life as difficult as well ... THUD

I was interrupted when I heard a thud and looked Suicine and he not seem happy for himself.

Okay you are wondering who they are, I can explain.

Suicine is a shadow priest with water and ice elements, he is how to tell the silent type, do not ask me why, and make him never and I mean never angry or annoyed to know why he can break your neck, how hard you can be next to feel that your head is about to go off.

Reigel is also a shadow priest with flash and electric, he is the one person you would probably not be met, he is not as kind as Suicine no, but he is almost as worse than Suicine.

No more than Marko a shadow priest with fire element, he's not as well smart type like Reigel but Marko can be a good partner in the beginning.

Yeah this thud it may well ...

**BOOOOOOOM**

Okay what the heck was what it.

Believe or not, but almost many wizards and witches looked at us and wondered what the heck are we doing.

First I looked at Suicine and he does not seem happy for himself, you know why, yes, it was that his drinking froze, and Marko seems that his drink exploded in front of his face and Reigel, um, he seems to be drunk and you can hear him sing the song I forgot what it was called.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by hick the white light.  
I can't remember hick how  
I can't remember hick why  
I'm laying hick here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't hick make it go away  
No I can't STAND hick the pain

How could this happen to me  
I've made hick my mistakes  
got nowhere to hick run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of hick this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
Okay, I think he's drunk because he hates the song so much that he wants to die for it.

But then I heard something else thud and everything else, = sounds like a fight = I thought, and went to check.

drib nmad ruoy ereht taht hcuo pots hcuo yeH! Screamed the shadow priest we know it was Michael Ryougasta's best friend. ( he say. Hey ouch stop ouch that there your damn bird! ) But what is he doing here on healing cauldron but my question will have to wait, I accidentally saw Naga. (Which is in his human form)  
But I also saw a guy who is over Seventeen years old = okay now I'm confused why is Naga with this kid = I Wondered but then I could feel something from this kid.

**Okaysorry Ihave to finishthisbut do youknow whatDarkcryfeltsomethingfrom Ryouguess whatyou want, do not forget to Review. Oh and the song Reigel was singing was how could this happening to me. **


End file.
